


Rebirth

by Leona_Spica



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Chinese Language, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_Spica/pseuds/Leona_Spica
Summary: The self of Machina collapsed the moment he touched on the power of L’Cie Qun’Mi.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> The translation of Proper Nouns: 魔导院→Akademia 路希→L’Cie

那一道闪光将他吞没，随后世界摇晃着离他远去。

熟悉的剧痛，濒临死亡边缘的剧痛——他本不该熟悉这种感觉，有这样经历的人早该在水晶的祝福下带着人世间存在过的一切痕迹与肉体一同湮没在硝烟里——但是他好端端地在这里，托那个一贯吞云吐雾着的女人的福。他初次从死亡的漆黑里苏醒时她对他提到过选择，在最终的选择前他将在死神面前拥有那女人深不可测的魔力的庇护。

可是选择——他不相信那女人不知道，他何尝有过任何选择？那女人的荫庇不过是看在她的孩子们情面上的施舍，正如她越过镜片投向他和Rem的目光从未带有一丝一毫看向那些称呼她“母亲”的男孩女孩们的温度。她的孩子们，她的怪物们——纯粹地残酷，纯粹地漠视生命，却又纯粹地天真，在魔导院里以吊诡的方式与他真正的候补生同学们共存，从未与朱雀真正的子民共同进退，活成与他们现身前毫无二致的口耳相传的传说。而他蒙了高层对那女人的怀疑有幸跻身其中，在战斗中纵使拼尽全力也追不上那些战争机器的步伐，面对旧日同学的质疑与关怀更无从开口，提心吊胆地做着那个唯一在恐惧的异类——恐惧杀戮，恐惧死亡，恐惧弱小，恐惧失去，恐惧这孤立无援的现状。他连生存都费劲，选择又由何谈起？

他的脑颅刺痛。他的神智轰鸣。恐惧。Rem不会恐惧。她对每个人微笑，对愤怒的星姬微笑，对陌生的新同学微笑，对其余候补生的敌意微笑，对那令他脊背发寒的女人微笑，她的微笑与温善太过完美，连一两声咳嗽都显得突兀，更无从谈起其他的负面情绪。她坚定不移，可这使他的恐惧更甚。他知道自己发小的坚定由何而来，那是一双太早就见过死亡的眼睛，一双试图以文字印下对死者记忆的眼睛，一双早就漠视了甚至自己的死亡的眼睛，那双眼睛的主人足够强大，足以下定决心一个人走向自己的终末。他见识过同样的死亡，感受过同样的空虚，可这偏偏使他更不能忍受再一次的失去，因为一次谁也不会在意他们，他自己，所守护之物的失去的战争，无论是生前还是死后——

越过国境的记忆早已模糊，但疼痛撕扯着他的神经的谵妄之际，扭曲的画面却开始在眼前闪动。米利帝斯士兵和他们的枪支，街道上弥漫着死亡的腐臭，还有那场红得刺眼的冲天大火，红得像他后来宣誓效忠的那面国旗，像他此刻身披的斗篷。Rem那时已经在咳嗽，说不清是风里的尸灰呛的还是早就病了。他们躲藏在祖国军队目不可及的阴影里，他看着Rem咳出的眼泪，鬼使神差地说我们逃吧。这一逃就逃了十几年，他从一片红色逃到另一片红色，从一颗水晶的子民转而被另一颗水晶庇护，重逢后曾与Rem一同发誓过走上战场只不过为了避免更多的失去，但他从来都什么也没抓住，他的决心也不曾被任何人在意过——村子，越走越远的Rem，还有某个他连记忆都已丧失的人——

决心？几乎撕裂他的神智的疼痛提醒着他，连维持存在都吃力的他又何谈守护任何东西的决心？他不曾有过归属，这场逃亡从未止步。连候补生都已沦为炮灰，Agito早已是不可及的幻梦；皇国不曾在意他们的生死，朱雀又何尝有别？信任那女人和她来路神秘的战争机器，任他们在战场上大出风头，因为那女人的一己私欲而免于为水晶的祝福所吞噬，与此同时将他人的存在轻易地视为垫脚石。他当然记得兵战局局长对他激愤的演讲，零班害死了你哥哥——他不愤怒，他怎么可能愤怒，毕竟无论Izana Kunagiri生前对他意味着什么，死后也不过墓碑上无法唤起丝毫回忆的两行姓名；可这样的剥夺本身就毫无道理，而那群从未真正意识到水晶的祝福的真义的男孩女孩，那些战争机器轻描淡写地践踏而过，嘲讽他的怒火，一路欢声笑语地纸上谈兵。他当然忘不掉Queen看向Rem的眼神，就如同他忘不掉他的恐惧——为人漠视的恐惧，无所归属的恐惧，一件又一件珍视之物从手中流失的恐惧，无力挣扎的恐惧——而这在那群战争机器眼里，甚至是能轻易作为筹码衡量的！

他跳跃着的思维链在剧痛面前崩溃了；虚空，与之关联的死亡，还有涌出的无数被水晶蚕食的记忆。一个名字，Chichiri。一场在陆行鸟牧场进行的谈话，那个金发蓝眼的男孩是零班的Ace，亲手害死他的亲人而毫无歉意的罪魁祸首。Ace的脸，废屋的争吵，他提到Izana的名字。牧场又闪回眼前，只有支离的有关发生过对话的记忆，而毫无对话之人的半点痕迹。他曾拥有过的，他永远失去的，他的孤独，他一件一件流失的存在的证明——

一道白光在虚空中炸裂。他的膝盖和双手感觉到大地的伤痕。他的自我是崩解了，还是重塑了，抑或从来就不曾存在过？他站起来，又或者没有，他感觉不到；他的视野在颤抖，他一步一步接近滚落在地的似曾相识的物件。

陌生的伟力涌入四肢百骸，不再是少年的生物跪在一个文明的废墟旁，隔着头盔仰望被战火烧灼过的天穹。新生的白虎路希站起身来，孩童般懵懂无知地歪过头，打量着眼前片刻之前还鲜活的水晶女像。他开始行走，走在为他所新效忠的力量的子民毁灭过的大地上，像在摸索自我的存在，紧接着开始奔跑，不再鲜红的斗篷在究极弹的热气中扭曲地招摇，像雏鹰笨拙地展开它的羽翼，带着满脑子陌生的水晶的使命，以及一身已经被遗忘了追逐理由的力量。


End file.
